girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-07-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Wonder if it's part of the job description, but all the higher ups in armed forces/military seem to be pretty... enthusiastic... about their job. ;)--Kuopiofi (talk) 07:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) This is interesting. Is Klaus acting on his own? Where's Lunevka? ::In the shadows, holding the strings.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, I dabble in Military History a bit. Klaus' staff is acting like the Japanese High Command in WWII when formulating new strategies (there were actual physical blows exchanged on a few occassions - the Army and the Navy literally hated each other) Here, the Foglio's are doing it for humor, but scenes like this have been more common in war rooms than you would have thought. And those weren't funny. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) : One thing strikes me here. Klaus is normally so on top of things and short tempered with the fights of others. Especially underlings. I just feel like Klaus would normally just slam his fists down on the table and say 'This is how it's going to be.' And then rattle off detailed plans and placements to get everything turned around ASAP. But if he's deliberately foot dragging... Br'fin (talk) 17:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Interesting point about Klaus above. I wonder where Boris got this information. It would be one thing if Klaus had said that he found this info; then this could simply be his excuse for Lunevka's command to capture Agatha. But he says Boris provided him with the information. Hmm. Xelvonar (talk) 01:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : he got it from the jägers. Finn MacCool (talk) 09:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : But exactly WHO is Boris talking about? The "new information" in the General Staff meeting appears to be that Agatha might be Wasped. But in talking with Selnikov Boris said "he." Is Boris playing one game with the Staff and another privately? (Silly question. Of course he is.) And then who is the "he"? Is Boris trying to evaluate the probability that Gil is wasped? Or Klaus? NathanTheRammer (talk) 13:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Klaus has interpreted the report of Agatha being posessed by Lucrezia as "a new type of revenant'. He may be thinking it involves a form of wasp. Boris heard Dimo say "she somehow gots inside der Lady Agatha's head" - no mention of any machinery. In his discussion with Selnikov, Boris could be talking about either Gil or Klaus. I personally suspect he's talking about Klaus, but we'll see. AndyAB99 (talk) 14:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: The idea that it's Klaus best explains the haste and stealth in the Selnikov conversation. NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Rumor, repeat rumor, from someone on Girl Genius Live Journal is Word-of-God that Klaus is unaware he is being controlled. Is Boris aware that Klaus is being controlled and by whom? This complicates things, if true. That would imply the story he passed to Gil was to warn Gil about Agatha, not Lunevka. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, , unless Lucrezia has forced him to forget. And he would probably get curious that he . : Tarvek did seem gobsmacked that So it could be that Klaus is only subconsciously aware of things. The higher level of Klaus has probably been told 'Act naturally, but you are ours now. You run the empire for our benefit. And it would just be fabulous to get our sister in Agatha too.' There's nothing for him to actively wonder, the wasp just makes it all flow forward naturally. Br'fin (talk) 10:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC)